The present invention relates to a telescopic element, particularly for frames of folding bicycles.
The need has been felt for a telescopic element that can be quickly locked and released from the normal operating position but at the same time is also extremely resistant to the stresses to which it is subjected, for example when it is included in the frame of a bicycle or the like.